


Aconite

by EldrichRose



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood and Violence, Demon Summoning, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Paganism, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldrichRose/pseuds/EldrichRose
Summary: Your family decided your fate, your gifts and who you eventually be. Always casted in his sister's shadow Aphelios struggle to find his own place in this world.With his coming of age ritual hell finally be in the same path with Alune again.So why does it feel like Mother Moon has a different message for him?
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 17





	Aconite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Coven AU for Aphelios and Sett! It's not currently beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes but I did try to catch them ;3;.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy :D
> 
> The playlist for it!! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3xzfaJUL3rlDYrKeVwcbYJ?si=MHEfUET4Sqmsq4RwrtsJ8A

Zoe wrinkled her nose as they passed by another market stall. It was another witch using parlor tricks for money. Using her gifts to make flowers bloom as people cheers. It disgusted her to see witches fall that low.

“Do we really have to be in this part of town?” she whined moving closer as a couple passed by them to see the show.

Aphelios rolled his eyes not bothering to look down at the shorter of the two instead his focus on the stalls up ahead. Deep purple eyes scanned the signs and banners for the one he knew was hidden from plain sight. It was a fairly old looking cart with a simple wooden sign with an iron chain in the center. Something most people would simply walk past without a thought but that was the wards on it.

“For the hundredth time yes, I’m missing a crystal for the ritual that I need and I can not find where the others went.” he sounded exasperated as he barely dodged a larger woman who stopped suddenly in front of them. 

Zoe’s eyes glanced at the stall, a dark skinned woman and a lanky male were playing with puppies. The sign posted at the top advertising the adoption of the dogs but Aphelios had to grab her arm pulling her away from the animals. 

“Aren’t you like usually anal about your gems? Like your room, I swear has never been used.” Zoe dug into her pocket and pulled out a pack of gum popping a piece into her mouth, “and I thought Alune was bad with alphabetting her spell books.”

“First, it's alphabetizing and I’m pretty sure that creature Aunt Diana calls a familiar took it. My bedroom door was open when I got home” 

Rolling her eyes Zoe blew a bubble letting it pop as she shoved her hands into her jean short pockets. Mumbling something she yanked out her phone scrolling through instagram. The pair made their way down the street until Aphelios stumbled upon the stall he was looking for. Deep green cloth covered the stall's table. All sorts of gems, crystal and wire made trinkets were haphazardly displayed. It appeared empty at first glance, but for anyone with magic affinity could feel the strong charms placed up on it. Aphelios picked up a small chunk of azurite, turning the dark blue crystal in the late afternoon sunlight. It shimmered and shifted but it's not what he was looking for even if it was pretty. Setting it back down carefully he was drawn to a purple-pink shifting crystal that was laying near the back between a cracked rose quartz and round moonstone. The color changing gem was larger than the other two, at least four to five inches, that curved into a narrow point. Much like a fang of a beast. 

Zoe looked up and made a small noise of interest causing Aphelios to glance back at her. A sculpted eyebrow perked up in question as he picked up the stone. 

“You know that placement is interesting” Zoe said blowing another bubble and taking a selfie, “Rose quartz, sugilite and moonstone all placed like that” 

It was heavier than he imagined and pulsing with magic that just felt so familiar but sugilite was a gem his family never used in any spells or rituals. Just like his coven’s namesake - Lunari - prefered the moonstone and opals. Aphelios couldn’t recall any coven that even used this particular crystal. Brushing his thumb across the tip he winced as the sharp crystal sliced the pad of his thumb. 

Sharper than it looked he supposed. Aphelios sucked on his thumb as blood beaded to the surface. 

“Is that so?” he murmured softly. 

“Yeah it’s like the most basic three card spread, duh” the phone charms jingled as Zoe bounced around taking pictures, “Past, present and future.”

He only came for the moonstone but something in him called to purchase this as well and he couldn’t recall the last time he had such a strong urge. Looking up his heart almost stopped. There before him blending in with the shadows was a wrinkled woman with pitchblack eyes. She had a wide grin on her face that felt so out of place. Tilting her head as Aphelios dug into his pocket and pulled out a few bills. She offered a shaky hand with a nasty scar from her thumb that led up her arm before vanishing beneath her black cloak draped across her hunched over body. Handing over enough for both of the crystals Aphelios turned to leave just wanting to be done. However the creaking, much like an old door opening, made him look back and his heart leapt into his throat. The woman's eyes were melting from her face as red smoke poured from her mouth curling into flickering flames. Frozen to the spot as memories here desperately tried to suppress came rushing back. 

Fire spreading quickly, too quickly. Everything hurt and it was dark. 

To dark. Not the right color. 

Why was it black? Where was his sister?

Everything hurt oh gods. He didn't mean to. He was-

“Aphelios?” 

The voice...Zoe. That’s right. Inhaling sharply as if breaking the surface of water. Everything came rushing back into focus. The farmer’s market was busy around them filled with noises. They were no longer near the end but near the food carts back towards the middle. 

How? 

Taking a breath to calm his nerves he looked down to his friend. Blue and purple hair and large mismatched eyes stared up at him with concern. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for tonight?” Zoe fiddles with her key necklace.

Nodding slowly, not trusting himself to speak just yet he gave her a reassuring smile, “Yeah, just nerves I guess.”

They headed further into the carts and trucks with all sorts of food. Zoe dragged them to her favorite food truck that served the best burgers in her opinion. Standing in line Zoe tucked her phone away. 

“What do you have to be nervous about? You’re a Lunari. Like you should know the incantations by heart. It’s in your blood after all. “ the way Zoe said it sounded almost like an insult, “Like you get to summon demons and have any wish granted. Do you know how lucky you are?” 

Aphelios looked around worried hoping no one overheard her before hushing Zoe, “Will you keep it down? You do know the rules -”

“Yeah yeah I know, but like I’m a Targon. Starchildren. We don’t get anything like you do we just get a fancy set of cards and some aspect that like means something but it’s not actual power ya know?” Zoe cut him off turning to face ahead but Aphelios could see the envy on her face, “Besides I’m just some...reject of the Lunari and I’m not even full Targon. '' she looked away almost whispering near the end.

Family was always a touchy subject for Zoe and Aephelios too if he was honest. Names meant too much and came with a heavy burden. What coven you were born into always decided your fate from the very start. Targon and their connection to the stars and divinity, Du Couteau and their shadow magic. You were never allowed to marry outside the family after all witches with more than one gift was never allowed. They would be hunted by the Ivory coven, the strongest of them all, and the ones who ruled them. 

Zoe was a distant cousin to Aphelios but by blood and name she was considered Targon and when she came of age thankfully her gifts came from the stars. Her parents, killed previously for their forbidden union, shunned by Lunari she was instead adopted by an edlery woman. 

Aphelios looked away uncomfortable, Alune was better at comforting and always knew what to say. He opened his mouth trying to find the right words but nothing came to mind so they fell in silence. Eventually their turn to order came and before Zoe could pull out her cash Aphelios stepped up paying for her. 

“My treat for bringing you out here.”

After getting her order they found a park bench casted in shade to sit. Zoe of course took pictures and posted them before actually eating. 

“Do you have to do that everytime?” Aphelios asked, still not fully sure on social media or how it works.

Nodding as she took a big bite and setting her phone aside, “Yup yup besides Alune likes to know what’s going on back here. “ 

“She still talks to you?” he turned his attention to Zoe before looking up to the tree, “I haven’t heard from her in two weeks.”

Zoe looked up at Aphelios in surprise, “Really? Don’t you guys like talk every day? Seriously though are you sure you’re ok for tonight,“ taking another bite from her burger as she continued, “like seriously there’s so many bad signs you don’t need to be a witch to notice.”

Aphelios raised an eyebrow in question scrunching his nose in disgust as juice dripped from the meat and ran down Zoe’s hand. 

She set her burger on the foil it was wrapped in and wiped her hand on her pants, “Well yeah, first there was you actually forgetting something at my house, you losing ritual items, your weird dreams, that black cat you stopped and petted,” she ticked them off one by one on her fingers.

“And before you argue I did a draw for you cause I was getting worried. Alune talking to me and active on insta but not you? Her own twin brother who like are never apart ?” she quieted down picking at the frayed edges of her jeans shorts, “Just something just doesn’t feel right. Like I’m worried. You’ve seen it too, how everything just doesn’t feel the same.”

Aphelios leaned back into the bench idly twisting his moonstone ring, the same as his sister had. Zoe was right things did feel different but he had chalked it up to nerves. After all the coming of age ritual was a huge deal in his family but Alune did it early and with no problem. 

Zoe laughed nuding his shoulder, “Don’t worry too hard you can draw summoning circles in your sleep. I’m sure it’s nothing and we’re just stressed from finals plus the coming of age,” She picked up her food and continued eating, “Like I’m sure it’s not that hard right? Just a few circles, some stones and latin and poof you got a demon.”

Aphelios sighed, “It's not that easy you know. You don’t just sit in some dark corner with a lit candle and mumble Expecto Patronum and have something magically appear.” he waved his hands mimicking wand movements and he looked over, “I can’t say with details cause family secrets but intentions means everything. “

“What do you mean?” She asked with her mouth still full.

“Disgusting. Swallow first please you heathen,” Zoe gave him a middle finger, “It’s like if you go to order right? You say surprise me and you’ll get something random or you order your sugar coma inducing milkshake but you don’t want whipped cream this time. You didn't say anything though. You’ll still get close to what you want but not quiet.“

“I guess that makes sense, just seems, I dunno excessive? Like you’re amazing at blood magic so why demons?”

Aphelios bit his lip and looked away, “I can’t...it’s one of those things you don’t ask.” 

“So many secrets.” she hopped up from the bench, “well that was good you should get back right?”

“Yeah, Aunt Diana is out visiting the nearby city so she wasn’t breathing down my neck today.”

They slowly made their way back to the beginning of the road where the farmer’s market was held. It was still just as busy when they first arrived but the sun was beginning to set and people were starting to leave. Thankfully Zoe’s car wasn’t hard to miss, it was a faded canary yellow beetle among the nicer cars parked around it. Getting out was a bit of a struggle but they managed with some near misses and Aphelios wondered why he let Zoe drive.

The drive back to the mansion on the outskirts of the small town didn’t take long but by time they were done the sun had vanished behind the mountains. As Zoe pulled up the long driveway and up to her friend's house she stopped several feet away. The large house was something out of a horror film and had always creeped out many of the people in town. It was a looming building, all black and maroon gothic victorian style mansion. The dark forest stretching to the mountains didn’t really help and the legends surrounding the family who owns it just sealed their fate.

Aphelios got out carefully, still a little too tall to fit comfortably in the small vehicle, “Thanks for coming with me. I know you don’t really like the plain crowds but,” he trailed off, not very good with explaining why he hated going out alone. 

Zoe gave him a large grin and a peace sign, “What are friends for! Besides I got food and a new charm.” her grin dropped as she looked back to her phone as it chimed, “Aphelios?”

He already was turning to head back into his house but he stopped mid step looking back. Zoe was twirling the moon charm Alune had made for Zoe's birthday years ago.

“I’m serious, please be careful tonight. With Alune gone and I-” she stopped gripping her phone tightly looking down to her lap, “I’ve been called back to the main house. Something has happened and it’s spooked our matron.”

His eyes widened marginally in surprise. He was used to being alone but it was nice to have someone around once in a while especially since his sister was gone. Aphelios actually felt saddened one of his only friends was leaving.

“When are you leaving?” there was hope I'm voice that it would be a quick trip.

“Tonight,” Zoe whispered not looking up at Aphelios, “I’m heading to the airport now it’s uh why I wanted to use my car.”

He hefted his backpack up as it slipped down, “When are you coming back?” 

She sniffled, gripping the steering wheel tightly, “I...I don’t know Phel. It’s not like a normal family gathering. The matriarch summoned everyone. I don’t think I’m coming back.” she startled up her car sputtering to life after a few tries.

Zoe gave him a half-hearted wave before turning around and leaving. Aphelios wasn’t really sure what to say so he just waved goodbye, a heavy weight settling in his chest. Watching the yellow car fade into the distance he heard the distant rumble of thunder. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Something was off but he pushed that aside in favor of focusing on the task in front of him. As Aphelios found his way into the house's library he stopped and let the scent of lavender and old leather wrap around him. This was one of his favorite places to be besides his own room. The smell of old books and dust clung heavily to the room no matter how much their maid cleaned it. Shelves lined to the brim from old tomes from times he wasn’t sure anyone has ever recorded to some more modern books. However instead of the normal casual reading he was here to double check everything for tonight. It took some searching but eventually he found the right books.

Aphelios was sitting on the window bay, a thick book in his lap and a smaller one with a pen next to him. The book was deep red leather and yellow faded pages of a hand pressed book. The ink was rich blue that detailed diagrams and sigils from everyday uses to more complicated spells. Aphelios was triple checking his own work making sure tonight was perfect and he would walk out with a demon familiar and his wish.

The smaller book was black leather with a silver crescent moon on the front and his full name at the bottom. His own book of shadows, each Lunari was required to make once they learned to write. Spells, rituals, everything witchcraft was written in latin and passed down one they start their own family. He’s trained for this night since birth and nothing could go wrong. Yet something was nagging him in the back of his mind that he couldn't get rid of. That's why Aphelios was here instead of meditating like he was supposed to.Nothing could go wrong, after all his own twin did her ritual a full year early and she managed to get a snowy owl demon. Then she was called away to their main house to finish training under their Ashen Matron. 

Aphelios would summon something just as powerful and would be called to do the same and he would see Alune soon.

He just had to get through tonight. That couldn't be hard.

His preparation was interrupted but the clicking of heels on the wooden floors. The air dropped a few degrees it felt like as aphelios stood up straighter. Looking up he saw his aunt’s grim face who looked displeased by something he had done. Which was something he was used to seeing at this point.

“Aunt Dian-” He started as he placed the book aside while standing.

“It’s Matriarch” Diana stepped forward her cold silver eyes piercing into Aphelios, “and as head of this household I will leave any witch behind who cannot complete their summoning ritual.”

She is now standing in front of Aphelios and he feels like a small child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He nods and softly replies. 

“Understood Matriarch Diana.”

She holds out a vial with deep purple liquid sealed with red ribbon and silver wax. The thick liquid glimmered in the low candle light as she offered it to Aphelios, “Your sister completed the ritual a year early just as expected of a witch born under the astral moon.” 

Aphelios takes it carefully and it felt strangely hot in his cold hands. He held close to his chest a searing spike of magic raced down his spine.

Diana held her hand up and a large white raven perched upon the black gloved hand, “yet I am left to wonder why is it her own twin fails to rise to the same occasion?” 

Diana caressed the bird’s head but its red beady eyes were focused on Aphelios. He knew better than to speak unless spoken too but the words were burned into his mind. He knew how much he was the outcast in their family. How his sister used magic with such ease and he had trouble with the most basic of things. Aphelios knew the incantations, the spells and rituals better than anyone. 

So why was it so hard for him.

“See that you do not fail,” with that she turned on her heel and left Aphelios alone in the library.

He sat back down looking it the window as lighting struck hear the mountains. Frustrations and anger bubbling in his chest. 

He was a Lunari witch, they do not fail.

Only a few more hours and he would be heading out to find the perfect spot to perform the ritual. For now he is seated in the middle of his neatly made bed. Spread before him on black leather bag was a moonstone anthem, his crystals, his Book of Shadows and few other things he would need for tonight. Aphelios carefully placed everything in a particular order before wrapping and tying it closed. Getting up from the bed he fixed at the clock hung opposite of his bed. Only an hour left before he was cutting it close.

Aphelios undressed standing in front of the full length mirror looking himself over. He was lightly toned but had heavy scarring on his entire back that creeped over his left hip. He lightly traced the scarred flesh trailing up to the inverted crescent moon branded in the center of his chest. With a deep breath focusing himself he picked up a small porcelain bowl in the dresser next to the mirror and then the brush beside it. Aphelios carefully broke the silver wax seal on the vial Matriarch Diana gave him. Pouring it into the bowl Aphelios watched the thick liquid as it swirled and shifted with a white shimmer.

He started with his hands drawing two crescent moons on that back of each hand pointed upward. Aphelios shivered as the deep purple liquid touched his skin. He spoke soft but firmly in Latin making his intent clear.

“ _ Mother Moon come to me _ ”

He trailed up his arm stopping at his elbow. Dipping the brush in the cool liquid again he drew a hollow circle around the silver scared moon dragging the line to his belly button. As the substance tried it left a stinging sensation on his pale flesh.

“ _ I call and ask this of thee _ ”

Dipping the brush for the third time he pressed it to the center of the bottom of his lip and dragged it down his chin, his neck and connected it to the circle encompassing his moon scar. Then he carefully drew a crescent moon over his left but the ink ran out. Not stopping to think he focused his energy to Mother Moon. Aphelios cupped the bowl and drank the rest of viscous liquid. It burned like he just drank liquid fire. It made him want to throw it backup as it brought tears to his eyes. 

“ _ Help me feel your strength again” _

Aphelios choked out setting the bowl at his feet breathing in deeply. He couldn’t finish the sigils. Only three dips and no more, one for the past present and future. He inhaled deeply his lungs on fire but slowly got dressed in the clothes laid out. A simple black tunic with a deep v that was long enough to brush his knees. Next was black tights that clung to him like a second skin. Aphelios was thankful he could wear his own boots, the only part that was comfortable to him. 

He grabbed his ritual satchel from the bed and turned off his lights before heading down stairs. Standing before the backdoor he could see the deep gloomy forest that forest with its thick trees towering high. He pulled on a dull purple cloak and inhaled deeply steeling his frazzled nerves and stepped outside. Aphelios was hit with a cold wind as thunder rumbled off in the distance. Grumbling to himself he pulled up the hood as it began to lightly drizzle down. Of all nights to storm tonight it had to be this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while waiting for coven Morgan and I just needed to write something while stuck in my other fic Eclipsed.
> 
> Which I will update next ;-; I'm bad ahhh.
> 
> But please come hang out with us in our SettPhel sever https://discord.gg/77GXUMj


End file.
